


Who's the boss around here?

by greenberrynomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenberrynomin/pseuds/greenberrynomin
Summary: CEO Lee Jeno and his secretary Na Jaemin are two people who are too much alike each other. They argue with each other over the simplest stuff and they take each other head on without inhibitions. At first they thought that they just simply hate each other until one late night at the office. Whatever happens behind those locked doors are to be kept hidden. But all secrets are bound to be exposed. How long will it take before theirs do?
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 270





	Who's the boss around here?

Lee Jeno is the CEO of Lee Advertisement Inc., a company that is on the top of their field. Its success is thanks to one of the youngest CEOs South Korea has ever seen. Trained at 20, given full control at 25, Lee Jeno proved that age is nothing but a number and a discrimination for people and their hidden potential. Because of this, it also earned him a reputation inside his own company, a person who has a lot to prove needs to be surrounded with people who can carry the same burden as he does, but it is a lot easier said than done. None of the secretaries that he has hired lasts for more than one month. May it be a man or a woman, young or old; none of them seem to stomach his hard personality and strict schedule, except for one, a boy around his age, Na Jaemin.

Na Jaemin has been working for Lee Advertisement for nearly a year now and he has been the best secretary Jeno has ever had. The only downside of these two working together is that they hate each other’s guts.

“You look like you had another pissing contest with the boss.” Renjun teases as he pops another chip in his mouth.

Jaemin rolls his eyes, opening the top button of his shirt. “Ugh, you have no idea. I think there’s just too much air in that big head of his. He’s telling me to stay after hours to set-up the meeting for tomorrow.”

“That must be tough.” Renjun cringes. “What did you say?”

“I told him if he wanted me to do that he should’ve told me earlier instead of making me photocopies of flyers that turned out to be rubbish.” Jaemin crosses his arms. “I swear he’s just out there to make my life a living hell.”

“And… do you have any problem with that Mr. Na?” Jeno suddenly shows up to where his employees are, seeing his secretary’s exposed milky white skin seem to worsen his mood. “Mr. Na, this is a corporate office, please wear your clothes properly instead of looking like a gangster in a club.” With that statement, he leaves in a more sour mood than he originally had.

Jaemin sticks his tongue at his boss’s back. “As if you could stop me.”

Renjun laughs. “You do know that you’re the only who can act like that to the boss right?”

“And what about it?” Jaemin raises an eyebrow. “It’s because I’m the only who can stomach that good-looking asshole.”

Renjun smirks. "Good-looking, huh?"

Jaemin rolls his eyes and goes back to his cubicle. Wanting to go home early, he decides to photocopy the materials needed for the meeting tomorrow. 

"Mr. Na, get me coffee." Jeno suddenly peeks from his office.

Knowing his boss's mood, Jaemin already knows the type of coffee he wants right now. "Black coffee with two cubes of sugar, Mr. Lee?" He gets a nod as an answer.

With a coffee in hand, Jaemin enters the room seeing Jeno with his glasses, concentrated on paper works and his laptop. He also noticed that there's no sign that he ate lunch yet.

"Have you had lunch yet?" Jaemin raises an eyebrow.

Jeno shrugs. "Why do you care?" He sighs and massages his temples. 

Jeno has always controlled himself when it comes to his emotions but there's something about his secretary that annoys the hell out of him. It might be his good looks, his stubborn personality, his amazing work ethics, the fact that they work phenomenal together... or maybe it's the fact that his dick can't seem to calm down whenever he's around.

Jaemin returns to his place to get the papers and heads to the photocopying machine. He doesn't know why but he's sweating. 

"Why is it so hot?" Jaemin clicks his tongue, removing a button from his shirt again. "Damn it. I shouldn't be feeling like this."

No one knows how many times Jaemin went home just to find himself masturbating because of his boss. The way Jeno looks when he's wearing his glasses, or the way his forehead forms lines when he's concentrating, or the way his black hair would sometimes cover his eyes, the way he bites his lips when he's annoyed, he will always feel that rush of heat travel to his cock.

"Ah fuck." Jaemin sighs as he watches the lights from the photocopying machine go on and on. He could feel his pants getting tighter as he once again imagines himself being under his boss, fucking him like there's no tomorrow.

Before Jaemin could realize it, it's already 5 o'clock and everyone starts to leave the office.

"Hey." Renjun calls him. "Call me if you need anything."

Jaemin nods as he continues to arrange the documents. "Thanks Jun. See you tomorrow."

Jaemin heads to the conference room to set up everyone's copy of the presentation. He sets up Jeno's seat last, running his hands through the woodwork of the table, remembering the dream he had last night where he was sucking Jeno off right in this very table.

"Fucking snap out of it!" Jaemin shakes off the dream and leaves the room. He sees his boss's office still open. "What the fuck is he still doing here?"

Jaemin knocks but no one answers him. He peeks by the desk and sees his boss napping on his table. His office is mostly clean now, which means he finished the presentation on time. 

"Why didn't you just go home?" He whispers and starts to pick up the leftover books around the place and returns it on the shelf. He also puts his laptop on the bag. Jaemin, on a brave moment, looks at his boss closely. "You really are one handsome son-of-a-bitch, aren't you?"

It's safe, Jeno thought. Maybe it would be okay for him to sleep for a while at his office. He was fucking tired and he just wants to rest. He doesn't want to go home yet because he knows that he'll just be thinking a certain secretary and his milky white skin, driving him wild and his cock hard. It's safe at the office... or at least he thought.

Jeno feels someone's breath fanning over his face, he was about to fire the fucker invading his personal space when his eyes meets with his secretary's brown eyes. He could see the surprise on Jaemin's face and yet neither of them moved away for a few seconds. But the younger one snaps out of his trance and stands up quietly as he heads for the door. 

"Lock the door, Mr. Na." Jeno suddenly says, removing the tie that he was wearing and it almost made Jaemin weak in the knees. 

"W-what?" Jaemin asks again, his breath growing heavier and his pants getting tighter. 

Jeno suddenly walks towards his secretary who turns around so suddenly. "I said..." he whispers as he reaches his back, seeing the goosebumps form on the nape of the brown-haired boy's neck. “Lock the fucking door."

It's the first time Jaemin heard this kind of voice from his boss. And it drove him mad; he could only gulp as his emotions are all over the place. He didn't know what came to him but just like Jeno ordered, he locks the door of his boss's office before facing him again.

"Now..." Jeno looks at him dangerously in the eyes, as if a predator looking at his prey. "Do you have any idea what you've been doing to me, Mr. Na?"

Jaemin is never the one who backs down from a challenge, and this is no exception. "I have no idea what you're saying Mr. Lee."

Jeno traps the boy with his arms by the door and nears their faces so that a mere inch is the distance of their lips from each other. "Yes you do. You've been taunting that cute ass of yours around me so that I could go crazy over you and exposing that delicious neck of yours. I bet you imagine me sucking your neck and mark it red over and over again."

"N-no, I don't." Jaemin lies, his face flushing red and his breath coming out in pants.

The glassy look on Jaemin's eyes is more than enough for Jeno to completely lose his control. He swoops the boy's mouth and begins sucking his lips. Of course, Jaemin answers his kisses in the same animalistic behaviour. He wraps his arms around his boss's neck, pulling his body closer, feeling the bulge that's forming in his pants. Jeno moves his lips to Jaemin's neck, sucking and biting until he knows he's gonna leave a mark. 

"Ahh..." Jaemin moans as he feels that spot on the back of his ear being nibbled on. "Oh my god."

"Do you like that?" Jeno growls and gets a nod as an answer.

Jeno lifts Jaemin's legs, wrapping them around his waist and walk towards the large couch at the side of his office. He takes a seat with the younger boy on top, seating on his growing boner. 

"You really do have a wonderful skin." Jeno says as he begins unbuttoning the shirt that his secretary is wearing. "It makes me just want to suck it all night until all of you is marked with my kisses."

Jaemin groans, getting turned on by the way his boss purrs on his ears. "Then kiss me all night. Do whatever you want with my body and I'll do whatever I want with yours."

Jeno doesn't waste any more second and bites on Jaemin's collarbones, making the younger arch his back at the sensation. Jeno's hair starts to go messy as Jaemin pulls his lips closer to his chest not wanting him to stop until every surface of his skin has Jeno's name on it.

Jaemin starts to peel off every layer of Jeno's clothing starting from his white shirt, pulling his t-shirt over his head, slowly but surely unbuckling his belt, and finally unbuttoning his pants. The younger one gets off from his boss's lap only to kneel in front of him. Jeno's breathes quickens as he anticipates what the boy is planning to do. He might just lose his mind just by the way Jaemin is looking at him with those sinful eyes.

"I want you to keep your eyes on me." Jaemin says in a husky voice. "I want you to watch me. I want to see you fall apart."

Jeno might as well come as Jaemin said those words. The latter managed to hide any emotion as he becomes face to face with his boss's dick. Wrapping his hands around it, he takes long strides making Jeno lean his head back and close his eyes. Jaemin immediately removes his hands earning him a confused look from the boss.

"What the fuck?" Jeno growls.

Jaemin smirks. "Eyes on me Mr. Lee."

With that statement, Jaemin begins to engulf Jeno's throbbing cock inside his mouth, moving slowly at first, wetting the organ with his saliva.

"Fuck..." Jeno sighs, his hands ruffling the boy's brown mane. He sees as his dick continuously disappears with Jaemin's movements. He feels the younger boy's tongue massaging under him and his hands playing with his balls. "Keep going. Deeper."

Jaemin looks at Jeno and likes what he sees. His delicious boss completely as his mercy. He complies with his request, swallowing Jeno whole in his mouth until it hits the back of his throat. He starts to show no mercy and moves his lips faster until Jeno is nothing but a writhing mess above him.

"Na..." Jeno tries to beg.

Jaemin squeezes his thighs. "Call me by my name Mr. Lee." 

"J-Jaemin..." Jeno growls. "Let me fucking come Jaemin."

"As you wish." Jaemin puts Jeno's cock inside his mouth and repeating his movements again and again until finally, white hot liquid comes out at the same time the black-haired boy cried out his name.

Jeno struggles to catch his breath as he watches Jaemin swallow his come and redresses himself, leaving the top button open again, revealing many of the hickeys that he left on his skin.

"Aren't you gonna let me help you with that?" Jeno asks, eyeing the huge bulge hidden under the boy's pants.

Jaemin smirks again, making the black-haired boy's member twitch again. "Not today."

With that as a form of goodbye, Jaemin unlocks the door and leaves Jeno still topless in his office with a satisfied look in his eyes. Neither of them knew that this fiasco will not be the last time that they will get under each other’s skin... literally.

Jaemin tried his best to avoid being alone with boss after that, leaving as soon as he puts down the files, or as soon as he delivers his coffee. Sometimes, he will ask Renjun to accompany him just so he’ll have an excuse to not stay in Jeno’s office for long.

“Seriously Jaemin, what’s going on with you?” Renjun asks, slightly annoyed. “You clearly don’t need me to be in there. Why do you keep asking me to go in there with you?”

Jaemin massages his temples. “Please don’t ask me questions about it.”

“Mr. Na, get me a cup of coffee.” Jeno’s voice suddenly booms. 

Jaemin sighs and just stands without asking what kind of coffee what Jeno wants right now. Besides, based on his mood earlier, he can probably tell what drink his boss wants. When he’s a bad mood, plain black coffee with two cubes of sugar and if he’s in an okay mood, a latte with extra milk, Jeno looks like he can have a latte right now.

“With the way you act, it makes me think that something happened between you two.” Renjun says nonchalantly, not knowing how close he hits home.

Jaemin freezes on the spot but tries his best to maintain a poker face. “Don’t utter nonsense Injun. You do know how much I hate the bastard, right?”

Renjun shrugs. “Well, you know what they say, the more you hate, the more you love.”

Jaemin doesn’t comment any further and heads to the pantry to fix his sexy boss a cup of coffee. He sighs with disappointment at himself. How could he let himself be like that? How could he do that to his boss? He touches his lips, remembering the intense way it was kissed. He’s a delicious fucker and he’d just be lying to himself to disagree to that. He’d been wearing turtlenecks for days too, to hide the fact that it’s filled with hickeys given to him by his boss.

“Daydreaming Mr. Na?” Jeno’s suddenly says, leaning by the door, with a smirk that nearly makes the boy swoon.

Jaemin immediately turns around to avoid meeting his boss’s eyes. “Just getting your coffee Mr. Lee.”

It proves to be a mistake when suddenly Jeno quietly ends up behind the boy. “You sure look like you’re doing some reminiscing, Jaemin.” He whispers right in his ear.

“Excuse me.” Jaemin walks away from where he’s standing and places the cup of coffee on the table. “Since you’re here, I’ll just leave this here.”

Jeno watches as the boy leaves with that smirk again. “You’re not that subtle.” He says as takes a sip of his latte, with his eyes on his secretary’s bulge in his pants.

Jaemin pants going back to his seat, sweaty and a tight bulge inside his pants. That fucker knows what he’s doing. He glares at the office where Jeno just went inside in, beside his. Well, he knows that his boss is definitely toying with him.

“Two can play at that game, Mr. Lee.” Jaemin smirks, pulling the zipper of his turtleneck and arranging it to make it look like a collar, revealing the red and bluish marks with Jeno’s name on it.

Jaemin gathers up the documents that need to be signed and takes a deep breath. He enters the room and sees Jeno in that hot, concentration-filled face with his glasses on and his hair slightly loose on his face. He looks up at his visitor and sees his secretary with an exposed neck, seeing how wild he was the last time they were against each other. The gulp that he takes is so visible Jaemin almost broke his composure, but he manages to put on his game face well.

“Mr. Lee, I need this signed so that I can mail them to the client.” Jaemin walks in, eyes still on his boss.

Jeno raises an eyebrow, immediately understanding what his secretary is doing. “Put them right here in front of me, I need help with something.”

Jaemin walks behind Jeno’s desk, crouching down with his ass in the air and his chest exposing more of his kiss marks. 

“I don’t see any problem here Mr. Lee.” Jaemin looks at him, their faces inches away from each other. “I mean apart from you being a dick and your dick being unsatisfied, I don’t really see any problem.”

Jeno smirks, leaning in closer. “From what I remember, my dick was very much satisfied last time, yours however…” he looks at the boy’s pants. “Looks like they’re still not taken care of Mr. Na.”

“Don’t flatter yourself Mr. Lee. That’s the only time that me and my dick will ever come near yours.” Jaemin stands up.

Jeno scoffs, watching the boy walk away from the nth time. “I’m not flattering myself; I mean, your mouth felt like it was having fun last time, Jaemin.”

The next day, Jaemin and Jeno had to attend a meeting to the client’s office, which means, it’s a very awkward ride from the building.

“Do you have everything Mr. Na?” Jeno asks as the car drives away.

Jaemin pulls the files and gives it to his boss. “Yes, Mr. Lee. Do you need anything?” he pulls off an innocent look.

Jeno raises an eyebrow and smirks. “None at the moment, but I’ll make sure to let you know if I ever need anything later.”

After that, the meeting goes exceptionally well. Jaemin and Jeno together is a force to be reckoned with. Everyone is amazed at how well these two work together. The professionalism they pull off every time, the calmness of their aura whenever something goes wrong. These two always seals the deal.

“Nice work Mr. Na.” Jeno’s mood immediately went up after the meeting. “We’ll debrief the directors tomorrow first thing in the morning.”

Jaemin pulls out his PDA and checks their schedule. “Mr. Lee, Director Lee and Mrs. Lee won’t be back till Monday. They’re on a business trip in New York.”

“Oh, that’s right. “ Jeno chuckles, shaking his head, the smile on his face never leaving his lips. “You did amazing Mr. Na.”

The compliment surprises Jaemin, almost as his smile did. “Err… thank you Mr. Lee. You trained me well.”

Jeno taps the driver. “Let’s go send Mr. Na home first.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Lee. The car won’t start.” The driver apologizes. “I already called your back-up car but it’s taking him a long time to get here because of the traffic.”

Jaemin removes his seat belt, creeped out at how his boss is being nice to him. “That’s okay. I’ll just walk; my house is not far from here anyways.”

“Oh, okay.” He sees Jeno’s pout as he leaves the car. “Bye Jaemin.”

Jaemin starts to walk away, his emotions in a rollercoaster again because of the one and only Lee Jeno. His beautiful eye-smile knowing that they’re biggest client just signed a deal with them and the pout in his face when he left.

“Damn it.” Jaemin groans and walks back to the car. He knocks on occupied side of the window and sees his boss’s confused face. “Do you want to grab some coffee at my place?”

Jeno’s eyes widen. “W-wh… Are you sure?” he gets a nod and gets of his car. “Cancel that ride.” He says to his driver and faces his secretary. “Lead the way, Mr. Na.”

The moment Jaemin opens the door of his house, his hands begins to shake. It finally dawns on him, he is alone with Lee Jeno in his own home. He heads straight to his kitchen without a word. Meanwhile for Jeno, he just realized the same thing. Alone. In a House. With Jaemin. With a Bed. Probably Upstairs.

“Since you’re in a good mood shall I make you a…” Jaemin turns around and sees his guest looking at him like he did that night. “Mr. Lee?”

“It’s Jeno.” Jeno walks closer until the boy is trapped between him and in the kitchen counter. 

Jeno lifts Jaemin’s chin up and stares at his lips. He bites the latter’s lower lip, both of them sighing. The older boy begins to unbutton the shirt Jaemin is wearing, and dives his lips straight to his neck. Jeno adds a batch of new hickeys on the younger’s neck. Jaemin removes Jeno’s lips from his neck only to move it on his own. 

“I want you Jaemin.” Jeno sighs as he moves his tongue against the younger ones. “I’ve wanted you ever since the first time I saw you. And I hated the way you’re always making me feel. I hate how weak I am when it comes to you. Your skin makes me crazy. I want to kiss it all night long.” He squeezes the brown-haired boy’s ass. “I want this to be mine too.”

Jaemin moans. “Then make me yours.” He unbuckles the older boy’s pants, his lips swollen and breathing getting raspy. “My bedroom. Upstairs, first door on the left.”

Jeno carries Jaemin to his room without breaking their kiss, their saliva mixed into one; tasting lust and something they don’t want to put a name to. The former carefully places Jaemin on the bed, finally removing his shirt and joining his own on the pile on the floor. The younger one tries to unbuckle his own belt, but Jeno stops him.

“Let me.” Jeno kisses him on the lips, biting the younger one’s. “This time, it’s your turn to just enjoy this.”

Jaemin nods, his eyes turning glassy. “I have one condition.” He looks at his eyes. “After this, don’t break me.”

Jeno’s eyes soften, his lips devouring the younger ones, once more. “Trust me.”

Jaemin doesn’t answer, or rather he can’t answer; as soon as Jeno put his mouth on him, he’s gone. His fingers running through the black hair below him, pushing it deeper until his cock is fully on his mouth and up again. Jeno repeats this movement a couple of times until he sees Jaemin turn into a whiny, hot mess above him.

“Do you have…?” Jeno asks.

Jaemin nods. “Bottom drawer.”

Jeno crawls on top of Jaemin to reach into his drawer but not before peppering his whole face with light kisses making the latter giggle and it did things to the former’s heart. He pulls out bottle of lube, coating his cock and Jaemin’s entrance to avoid him getting hurt as much as possible. With a nod, he slowly enters Jaemin’s backside, feeling the younger’s nails dig deep into his skin made him crazy, beads of sweat rolling down his body as he move in and out of the boy. Jaemin looks at his boss’s face losing his mind at how good he feels, making noises he never thought he’d make.

“Say my name.” Jeno growls as he pounds on the brown-haired boy. “Say my fucking name, Jaemin.”

Jaemin gasps as he feels him hit right where it feels good. “Jeno! Oh my god! Lee Jeno!”

“That’s right. And from now on, you are mine Na Jaemin. Do you hear me?” Jeno gets a nod. “Say it.”

“I’m yours Jeno.” Jaemin nearly shouts, feeling his climax come near. “Jeno, I’m almost there. Go faster.”

Jeno groans at the boy’s plea. “I know. I am too.”

A few more push, both of them letting go, Jaemin coming right in between them and Jeno pulling out just in time, his seeds ending on the boy’s bed.

“Come here.” Jaemin opens up his arms.

To which Jeno gladly wraps his arms around the younger boy. “Are you hurt?”

Jaemin shakes his head. “I’m fine Jeno. Honestly, you being nice to me is creeping me out.”

“Why?” Jeno smirks and gets on top of the brown-haired boy once more. “Do you only want me for the rude things I do to you?”

Jaemin wraps his arms around his back and flips their position over. “How about next time I do rude things to you too?”

“Why wait?” Jeno looks knowingly at him and at the bottle by the drawer.

Jaemin and Jeno didn’t know where to go from here. But like a silent deal, it became a secret to everyone but them. The question, how long will they be able to keep these sex escapades a secret from everyone before they start wanting something more?

It’s been weeks since Lee Jeno began sleeping with his secretary, Na Jaemin. It was scary at first. Scary because it might affect their dynamics at the office, but despite their fears, they’re proven wrong when their spicy nights in the bedroom only made their partnership smoother and more productive.

“Mr. Lee,” Jaemin knocks on his boss’s door. “I’m here to pick you up for your 10AM meeting with the president.”

Jeno closes his laptop and removes his glasses while pinching the bridge of his nose. “What does the old man want now?” he complains with an annoyed sigh.

“Is that the way to talk to your dad?” President Lee, Jeno’s father, suddenly comes in. “Do I really have to schedule my meeting with you?”

“Hey Dad, you told me that you don’t want special treatment in your own company.” Jeno’s shrugs. “Thank you Mr. Na, for giving me a heads up.” He says with an accusing tone.

Jaemin had to fight the giggle that almost came out of his throat. “Well, I’ll leave you two to it then.”

“Wait, Jaemin…” President Lee stops him from his track. “Come join us. I have something important to discuss to the both of you.”

Jeno and Jaemin freeze on the spot as soon as those words left President Lee’s mouth. Their eyes shake in fear and nervousness as they look at each other and the latter cautiously joins the two, taking a seat across his boss’s father.

“Did…” Jaemin gulps. “Did we do something wrong?”

President Lee looks surprised at his question. “What makes you think I’m here to scold you?” he laughs. “I’m actually here to congratulate the two of you. You’ve done such a great job these past few weeks.” He turns to his son. “Jeno, I hope you’re not giving Jaemin a hard time. He’s the best secretary that you ever had. I know you hate each other’s guts…”

“President Lee, I assure you… it’s not completely your son’s fault.” Jaemin defends his boss. “I give him just as much shit as he gives me.”

Jeno rolls his eyes. “Probably more than I give you.”

“This is why I think you’re perfect for each other.” President Lee says so nonchalantly.

“WHAT?!” Jaemin and Jeno exclaims.

President Lee looks offended. “Why are you shouting at me?” he rolls his eyes. “What I meant was your partnership is perfect. You may be kicking each other’s ass but you also keep each other’s feet on the ground, especially yours Jeno.”

A knock suddenly can be heard from the door and the vice president suddenly joins the three with an annoyed look on his face.

“I used to be your secretary Donghae, but not anymore. Or have you forgotten that?” Hyukjae pouts as he hands a piece of envelope to the president.

Donghae rolls his eyes. “How could I, when you remind me every single day, idiot?” he hands the envelope to the boy in front of him. “Jaemin, I’d like you to meet the vice-president of the Lee Group Holding, Lee Hyukjae.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you Jaemin. I’ve heard great things about you from Donghae but not so much from Jeno.” Hyukjae offers his hand with a smile.

Jaemin bows and takes his hand. “Mr. Lee is not that great too Vice-president. There are too many Lees in this room.” He chuckles nervously.

“Why are you two here?” Jeno raises an eyebrow.

They both look at Jaemin. “Open it.” Donghae urges him.

Jaemin looks at Jeno who gives him a shrug. He slowly opens it and takes out a bunch of papers that looks like a contract of some sort. Jaemin reads the contents quietly as his eyes slowly goes wide as if he finds it hard to believe what he’s reading.

“You want to promote me as Creative Director?” Jaemin asks President Lee.

Jeno looks at his dad. “You want to what?”

“President Lee, I am so grateful for this. I truly am.” Jaemin looks at him with uncertainty. “Please don’t take this the wrong way but I’ve only been here for a year.

“I know that.” Donghae nods. “Listen, just think about it. If you still feel uncomfortable, then we’ll let it go until you are.” He then stands up.

“Please do think about it.” Hyukjae smiles at him encouragingly.

Jaemin smiles and bows as the two leaves the room and lets out a deep sigh, only to be startled by a slap in the ass. He looks behind him and sees Jeno raising an eyebrow at him in challenge.

“What do you want this time?" Jaemin sighs exasperatingly.

Jeno pulls his hand and takes the documents off from him and smirks. "I think this call for some celebration. Don't you think?"

Jaemin raises an eyebrow, pulling his boss's necktie, causing their faces to be only mere centimetres apart. "Celebration? For what? I didn't agree to anything yet, Mr. Lee."

"Maybe I'm just finding some time so I can be alone with you again." Jeno whispers into his ear, giving his neck a light kiss.

Jaemin bites his lip but still has this fierce look on his face. "As tempting as you are Mr. Lee, I'm afraid I have to decline. I'm going out with Jun tonight. You're gonna have to wait."

"I usually don't like taking no for an answer." Jeno chuckles, taking the boy's lip and biting it with his own. "You're lucky I find it hot when you boss me around."

"Till next time." Jaemin leans in and whispers. "Goodbye Jeno."

Jeno stares as Jaemin walks away from him, watching his perfect, lean body leaving him and his boner alone unattended.

"Damn it." Jeno sighs longingly and chuckles. "He still does it to me."

Jaemin and Renjun meet at the club that they always go to when looking to blow off some steam after a tiring week. It’s also the one night that Jaemin gets a rest from Jeno’s irresistible charisma; after all, having an impalpable sexual tension with your boss can be a pain in the ass, figuratively and literally.

“You know, I’ve been waiting for you to open it but it’s obvious that you won’t but there’s something going on with you.” Renjun open up after downing his glass straight, a delicious burn crawling down his throat.

Jaemin mirrors what his best friend just did. “Is there?” he chuckles. “Well I guess, there’s always something happening with all of us, I guess.”

“Not this, this is different.” Renjun pushes further.

“Maybe I just like being mysterious once and awhile.” Jaemin puts on a smile on his face.

Renjun looks at him suspiciously. “I just want you to know that I’ll always be here for you, once you’re ready to talk.”

Stopping himself from choking up, Jaemin picks up their glasses. “Why are we staying here at the table? Let’s go dance!”

Jaemin pulls Renjun from their table and past the sweaty bodies to the centre of the dance floor. It might because of the dark setting, or maybe it’s because of the few shots that they already had that neither of them could see where they were going until Jaemin bumps against someone with a broad back.

“Oopss…” Jaemin giggles. “I’m sorry.”

The man turns around, revealing a very familiar face. “What a very pleasant surprise. A little boy’s night out Mr. Na, Mr. Huang?”

“Oh Mr. Lee.” Renjun bows and greets while his best friend stays frozen. “What brings you here?”

“Well, I was hoping to find something fun to do tonight and it seems that I have found you.” Jeno stares at Jaemin as he says this.

Knowing Jaemin, he looks at him in the same challenging stare. “Sad to say that we cannot provide the kind of fun that you’re looking for Mr. Lee.”

“Oh, I highly doubt that Mr. Na.” Jeno smirks at him, knowing the effect that it has on the other.

Biting his lower lip, Jaemin resumes walking towards the dance floor. “See you after the holidays Mr. Lee.” he whispers with that seductive deep voice that he knows his boss would love.

Jaemin stays silent as he and Renjun move their bodies with the beat of the music; moving their hips, their feet, their arms with every sway of the music. He felt eyes scanning his every move and knows that it could be from only one person.

“Hey, are you okay?” Renjun suddenly shouts at his ear.

Jaemin nods. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Is this because of our boss?” Renjun looks at him in suspicion. “Oh come on Jaem! Don’t let our boss with a huge ego ruin our night.” he grabs two shots of whatever from a waiter carrying a tray of drinks and hands one to his friend. “Drink up Na Jaemin!”

Heeding what his best friend said, Jaemin puts any thoughts of Lee Jeno in the back of his mind, after all this night is for him to take a break from their sexual escapades. Drinking glass after glass, dancing from one music to another, bumping into other people with no care in the world. 

When Jaemin and Renjun finally admit to themselves that they are already drunk as fuck, they book a taxi to get home. Jaemin drops off last since his house is farther to the club. It might be his drunken state but he didn’t notice the lights in his living room open or the aromatic smell of tea coming from his dining room, neither did he notice Jeno sitting on his couch with no top and a low waist jeans. 

“Finally…” Jeno sighs longingly.

Realizing that there’s someone else in the room, Jaemin gasps in fright. “Fuck, what the hell are you doing here?!”

“I told you, I was trying to find some fun and I found you at the club.” Jeno grins sexily, standing up to where his secretary is.

“So you just decided to barge in here like a creep?” Jaemin tries to run away but his boss immediately wraps an arm around his waist.

Jeno smells his neck, reeking of alcohol and the smell of other people. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” he says and pulls the boy upstairs.

Jeno sensually removes Jaemin's clothes followed by his own as soon as they reach the bathroom. The latter, weakened by the alcohol, could only hungrily watch as his boss takes his time in revealing both of their bodies to each other. And as much as he hates to admit it, no matter how many times he has seen him naked, it will never fail to have an effect on him.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Jeno whispers as he gives a peck on the boy's neck. 

Jaemin hums as a form of an answer. "Almost, but then you showed up."

Jeno chuckles. "Do you hate me that much?"

"What do you think?" Jaemin turns around and looks at him in challenge. "I was hoping to take a break..." he looks at him from head to toe. "... From all of this."

"Do you want me to go?" Jeno's face turns serious at his statement.

Jaemin shakes his head, taking soap cleaning both of their bodies under the water. "No. It’s okay."

No matter what Jeno may believe, Jaemin is not the kind of person that just has sex with anybody. And more importantly, he is not the kind of person who sleeps around with his career on the line. So what is it about Lee Jeno that makes him so irresistible?

“Are you cold?” Jeno asks.

Jaemin shakes his head. “Just shut up and kiss me.”

Jeno doesn’t need to be told twice. As soon as the words left Jaemin’s lips, it’s immediately replaced with his mouth on his. The latter tasted of alcohol, their lips dancing against each other, their saliva a tangled mess in between their mouths. Not wanting to let his lips leave Jaemin’s skin and once they had a hard time breathing, he moves his mouth onto his neck; the one spot that Jeno knows would make his knees weak.

“Oh god, don’t stop…” Jaemin sighs and holds on to his torso tighter. 

Moving his lips around his neck, blowing and biting onto his ear, every flick of his tongue earns him a delicious moan from Jaemin and it only motivates Jeno to go further. He takes one nipple in his mouth and playing with it like tic-tac with his sinful tongue. He could feel the younger boy go harder with every touch and he himself is as hard as a rock; just as he always is when he’s around Jaemin.

“What do you want Jaemin?” Jeno asks, with his sexy voice. “Say it.” Another flick, making him arch his back because of the sensation. 

Jaemin’s lips tremble, almost unable to speak. “I-I want you.” He moans. “Ah, fuck.”

Jaemin loves foreplay, especially when Jeno takes his time kissing his whole body as if he's worshipping his existence. But not tonight, he flips their positions placing himself on top of Jeno.

"I'm not in the mood for foreplay tonight Mr. Lee." Jaemin growls, licking his boss's neck.

Jeno holds his secretary's member in his hand. "Then I'm all yours Mr. Na."

Jaemin’s eyes light up and kiss Jeno right on his lips, playing with his tongue. The latter moves his hands, caressing the former's member. 

"You drive me crazy Jeno." Jaemin growls. "I need to take you. Now."

Jeno moans at the sound of his sexy deep voice. "Then fuck me."

Jaemin covers Jeno's lips with his own once again. This time, he moves his mouth and kisses the latter all over his body leaving no inch of skin untouched. Facing Jeno's member, Jaemin licks the organ up and down, causing the older one to arch his back at the delicious sensation that his secretary is giving him.

"Say my name." Jaemin sighs as he keeps on taking him deeper into his mouth. "Come on Mr. Lee. Beg or I'll stop."

Jeno bites his lips at first but gives in as soon as the younger stops moving. "Fuck Jaemin. Don't stop. Keep going."

"Go ahead and beg. You know how much I love it when you beg." Jaemin smirks and takes another lick.

"Please Jaemin... D-don't stop." Jeno cries out.

Keeping his word, the younger takes Jeno into his whole mouth, taking him deeper again and again, moving up and down, and lubricating the member with his saliva. Jaemin could feel it throbbing in his mouth. He could feel his own member getting harder by the second. Letting Jeno go, he reaches inside his drawer for the lube and coats his boss's cock with it.

“Do you want to top or bottom tonight?” Jaemin asks, after looking at his masterpiece.

Jeno groans with frustration. “You’re asking me that now? You’re such a fucking tease.”

“If I’m a tease then you’re an asshole.” Jaemin gets off of him, as if proving his boss is right.

“Oh no you don’t.” Jeno pulls the boy by the hand and pins him below. “You don’t want to play that game with me right now.”

Jaemin, despite being cornered in between his boss and the bed, looks straight at him with confidence. “I love to play games.”

Jeno positions himself and slowly goes inside Jaemin. No matter how many times they do it, the latter still gets overwhelmed everytime he gets filled up to the brim. 

“Oh my god.” Jaemin grips his arms tight as he slowly moves. 

“Look at me.” Jeno growls as the secretary closes his eyes. “Fuck Jaemin, look at me.”

Jaemin tries his best to look at his boss. “It’s too much.” He moans. “I can’t... you’re too much Mr. Lee.” His eyes shut close again.

Jeno stops moving his hips earning a whine from the boy. “I’m not gonna move until you look at me.”

“Fuck…” Jaemin slowly gives in to what the other wishes.

“Look at what I do to you.”

Looking straight into each other’s eyes, Jeno moves and slowly increases his pace. Jaemin struggles to keep his open but he managed to last as long as he can; digging his fingers into the other boy’s skin and his moans begging Jeno to go faster.

“Please…” Jaemin cries out. 

Jeno holding the younger’s member again, massaging it up and down. “You love to play right?” Jaemin cries out once more unable to last anymore because of his boss moving inside him and playing him with his hands. “Come on Jaemin. Give it to me.”

Luckily for Jaemin, Jeno couldn’t find it in himself to stop. He just keeps on going faster, thrusting inside him over and over again; his hands taking care of the younger in the same pace, until finally, they both cry out in satisfaction as sticky fluid spews out from the both of them. Jaemin reaches out for the box of tissue and Jeno snatches it right away from his hands.

“Let me get you cleaned up.” Jeno steals a kiss as he begins to wipe the sticky liquid on the younger’s stomach and pulls out to clean himself up too.

Jaemin sighs in satisfaction and moves to one side so the older boy could lie down beside him. “Are you sure you’d prefer to spend the start of a long weekend with me than to party with other people?”

“If I could, I would take you away as far away from here as possible so I can have you all to myself.” Jeno sleepily confesses, his eyes drooping slowly.

Jaemin blushes, turning away his head to hide his reddening cheeks. “I’d love that.”

The younger knew that Jeno probably just said those things post-orgasm and he knows better than to believe them. But Jaemin couldn’t help but feel happy when he heard those words, although he shuts down his feelings again as soon as he realizes where his thoughts and emotions are taking him. And as he slowly closes his eyes, he dreams of a sunny beach and a hot CEO basking under the sun beside him.

Jaemin opens his eyes and checks his clock, saying that it’s only 5 o’clock in the morning. Looking beside him, he sees the space next to him empty. Their arrangement has always been like this, either he comes and goes or Jeno does; depending on where they decide to meet up. So it shouldn’t be a surprise when the space next to him is already unoccupied.

_“He’s not gonna stay. That’s not how this goes Na Jaemin. Snap out of it. You fuck and go. That’s how it’s supposed to work.”_

With a sigh, Jaemin puts on his pyjama when he notices a familiar set of clothes on the floor. And that’s when he heard it, a sound of something metal falling from his kitchen.

“Fuck!” Jeno shouts.

Wide-eyed in disbelief, Jaemin runs downstairs to see his boss wearing just his boxers and a frying pan on the floor. “What the fuck are you still doing here?”

“I was gonna make you breakfast.” Jeno looks at the mess that he’s made. “Well… try to cook breakfast.”

“You were supposed to leave and return to your real life Mr. Lee.” Jaemin utters, still in shock.

Jeno smirks and walks towards the boy. “I could do that… or…” he grabs the younger’s legs and wraps them to his waist, safely setting him down on the counter and began to kiss his neck. “I could eat you up all weekend.”

“W-wouldn’t your f-family be looking for y-you? Ah…” Jaemin manages to moan out.

“Not really?” Jeno bites the boy’s earlobe. “And didn’t I tell you last night, if I could, I would spend this long weekend with you? I thought about it and I asked myself, why not?”

Jaemin realizes what he’s trying to say and lightly pushes him to take a good look at him. “Jeno… this is not the way it’s supposed to work. What are you doing?” he looks at him in panic, his breaths coming out in pants.

Jeno pulls his chin up, gazing straight into his eyes. There’s something in them that the younger boy cannot seem to understand or doesn’t want to understand. But in Jaemin’s eyes there’s only fear and confusion in them.

“Run away with me.” Jeno offers. “Just for a few days, just the two of us in a private villa.” He starts to kiss the boy’s neck again. “We could do anything and everything to each other.

Jaemin could feel himself go hard with every word. “Anything and everything?”

Jeno’s hand starts to massage his boner. “Anything and everything.” He repeats. “So what do you say Jaemin? Will you run away with me?”

Not being able to answer, Jaemin gives him a nod. As soon as he gets his answer, Jeno leans down and puts the hard member inside his mouth, moving his lips up and down and playing with it with his insatiable tongue.

“I thought you were gonna make me breakfast.” Jaemin moans, gripping the boy’s hair tight.

Jeno chuckles, the air tickling the younger. “I changed my mind. I’m gonna make YOU my breakfast.”

Jeno satisfied with what he has done for Jaemin, he sits with a sheepish smile on his face.

“I can barely walk already from last night.” Jaemin rolls his eyes. “Remove that stupid smile from that stupid face.”

Jeno looks at him innocently. “This stupid face was just sucking you earlier; Mr. Na. Stop acting like you didn’t like it.”

“Whatever Mr. Lee.” Jaemin sets down the breakfast that he cooked for the both of them. “Eat your food. I’m gonna wash up.”

“Can I use your phone? I need to call the villa’s caretaker to let him know that we need the house all to ourselves.”

Jaemin takes out his phone and tosses it to his boss to which he caught so easily. “Clean your mess up Mr. Lee.”

“Yes, Mr. Na.” Jeno slaps the boy’s ass as he goes upstairs.

Jaemin hears the door open and close from downstairs. With the water running down his naked body, he heaves out a sigh. 

“What the hell am I doing?” Jaemin groans, his hand on his chest and feeling his heart beat as fast a hummingbird’s. “Stop it Jaemin. You’re not allowed to fall for your own boss. This is just very good sex.”

Just as the younger finished packing his own things, Jeno returns to his secretary’s place. Jaemin is still wearing only his jeans, his upper body exposed and turning his boss on cue. 

“Oh, you’re back. I’m just double checking my things then we’re all ready to go.” Jaemin says nonchalantly, not seeing the way the other is ogling at him.

Jeno stands behind the clueless boy. “Do you have any fucking idea what you do to me?” 

Jaemin gasps, feeling kisses all over his neck and a boner lined up his ass. “We’ll be late Mr. Lee.”

“Do I look like I fucking care about that right now?” Jeno opens the boy’s pants and slipping his hands inside his boxers, palming him.

“Ah… Jeno, stop.” Jaemin begrudgingly removes his hand and turns around. He gives the other a wet kiss. “I promise I’ll fuck you hard when we get there but let me finish getting ready first, okay?”

Jeno groans. “Fine. I’ll take you up on that promise.” 

They load Jaemin’s things on Jeno’s convertible and drives off as soon as everything is good to go. The latter opens up the car roof the second they hit the freeway and fresh air blasts their faces, their hairs turning into a mess. Their drive on the way to the summer house is filled with laughter and their usual banter, when they arrived at the said holiday house, Jaemin and Jeno smiles at each other with their skin sun-kissed. 

“It’s a good thing that you’re good in bed, it makes up for your horrible cooking skills.” Jaemin teases him with a naughty grin.

Jeno smirks right back. “Young, rich, handsome and good in bed. What more could you want?” 

Jaemin pretends to think. “Food.” He answers and sticks out his tongue.

Jaemin opens his door and runs away. Jeno could only laugh at how at ease they are with each other. No matter how many people say that they have the same personality, he still believes otherwise. Jaemin and he are two completely different people. But it doesn’t necessarily mean that it’s a bad thing. On the contrary, being opposites made them the perfect duo at work.

“Hey!” Jaemin flicks the boy’s forehead, breaking his thoughts. “What the fuck are you still doing here? Go load your things inside and freshen up. I’ll prepare something for us.”

Jeno takes a look behind him. “Where’re your things?”

Jaemin rolls his eyes. “I already put them inside while you were daydreaming by yourself. The heat might be getting into you too much.”

Jeno follows his secretary inside the house with his things both in his arms and walks straight upstairs to get his things settled. Slumping on the bed, he finally feels how tired his body is from all the sexing and driving. Grabbing a pair of his comfy clothes, he decides to take a shower to clear his mind and relax his body.

Not noticing that he didn’t lock the door, an already naked Jaemin easily makes his way inside the bathroom, where an oblivious Jeno is occupied in soaping up his whole body. The CEO jumps in surprise when the curtain slides open revealing his secretary, with hungry eyes and gazing at his whole body.

“Is there something I can help you with, Mr. Na?” Jeno raises an eyebrow.

Jaemin smirks and joins him in his bath. “As a matter of fact, there is something you can help me with Mr. Lee.”

Jaemin lines up his hardening member at Jeno’s ass, wet with the running water in their bodies. Biting the older boy’s earlobe, Jaemin inserts himself inside Jeno in a painfully slow pace. Using his fingers to play with Jeno’s nipples, he lavishes his tongue against his neck, sucking and biting until red marks form on his skin and adding a bit more in different spots until he’s satisfied.

“Don’t you have any plans to move?” Jeno begs, his words coming out in pants.

“Do you want me to?” Jaemin asks him with an innocent voice, but still tonguing his neck.

Jeno turns his slightly to glare at him. “Are you fucking with me?”

“Why yes…” Jaemin begins to pull out slowly, then slamming deeper suddenly. “As a matter of fact… Jeno… I am fucking with you.”

Jeno gasps at the sudden delicious sensation that hit his whole body, making his knees weak; if not for Jaemin holding his waist, he would’ve crumbled in the bathroom floor. The latter finally pities the weakened CEO and begins to thrust non-stop with his hands tightening around his waist. Jeno places his hands on the wall, holding on to whatever strength he has left until he noticed Jaemin’s rhythm getting unstable a tell-tale sign, and sure enough, with a cry of pleasure, Jaemin releases himself inside Jeno.

“Look at me.” Jaemin whispers sexily in his ears, still trying to calm himself down from the high.

Jeno with droopy eyes, turns around and sees the boy’s eyes shining, looking at him with so much emotions it nearly chokes him. “Kiss me.”

Jaemin happily complies with his boss’s wishes and in an eager manner, he closes in on the distance between their lips, his free hand cupping and caressing his cheeks. Jeno holds onto him on his arms with a grip so tight. With the water sliding down their body, the younger doesn’t see the tears flowing down the latter’s face. His arms slowly wraps around his secretary’s neck, pulling him closer. Jeno pours all of his feelings into that kiss; Jaemin answers his kiss with the same intensity, not knowing what it meant for the older.

Jaemin moves his lips all over his neck, down to his torso, until he is face to face with Jeno’s member.

“Tit for tat Mr. Lee.” He smiles innocently at him.

Not wanting whatever Jaemin planned for him, Jeno pulls him up and finally looks at him in the eyes. The former finally notices his tears and his playfulness are replaced with worry.

“Jeno?” Jaemin wipes away his tear. “What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?” The boy shakes his head, biting his lip. “Why are you crying? Hey…”

Jeno remains silent and wraps his arms around the younger’s neck. Jaemin’s eyes soften and he wraps a towel around the older first before putting one on himself.

“Do you want to get some rest first?” Jaemin coos, speaking to him so softly.

Jeno hears the worry and concern in the other’s voice. “Can we just… stay like this for a while?”

Jaemin smiles and drapes a blanket over them. “Okay.” He kisses the other boy’s forehead and places one of his arms under his neck while Jeno buries his face against Jaemin’s chest, inhaling scent.

Jaemin lets Jeno sob in his arms. He doesn’t know why his boss suddenly broke down in the bathroom earlier. And honestly, it scared the living shit out of him; seeing him so sad and broken while the water flows down his beautiful body, all dirty thoughts just left his mind. He didn’t like seeing Jeno like that, he hated it. It hurt his chest when he saw the tears flow down his face.

No matter how many times he may say that he hates Jeno, Jaemin knows that he’s just kidding himself. He’s known for a while. No matter how many times he convinces himself that they’re arrangement is just sex for him, he knows that he’s just lying to himself. No matter how much he tells himself that he doesn’t love Jeno, his hearts know the truth.

Jaemin gazes upon a sleeping Jeno, his eyes slightly covered by long eyelashes. He wipes away the dried up tears in his face. His free hand caresses his hair, so soft and so comforting; his full cheeks, skin as smooth as silk; his nose so sharp it could cut; his lips so delicious, chocolate would be put to shame.

_“If I ever had the chance, I would spend every single day of my life having you in my arms like this.”_ Jaemin kisses his forehead, a tear escaping from his eye.

Jaemin carefully removes the arm under Jeno’s neck and slides down so their heads are on the same level. First, he kisses his handsome forehead, then each side of his tantalizing eyes, his sharp nose and lastly, his delicious sweet lips. He kisses each part of him so softly; it felt like an angel’s touch. Jaemin runs his hands across his soft hair.

“Oh Jeno…” Another tear escapes from Jaemin’s eyes. _“I’m already yours, will you be mine?”_ he asks himself while taking one last look at a sleeping Jeno before closing his own eyes.

Sunlight beams inside the room. Heat slowly crawling inside and a ray of sunshine hits Jeno’s face, urging him to open his eyes. Jeno is welcomed by the sight of his beautiful brown-haired secretary, sleeping with his arms around his waist; his breath fanning over his face, hypnotizing him. 

“Good morning.” Jeno whispers to himself quietly. “So this is what it feels like waking up next to you in the morning.”

Jeno slowly moves his hand and runs it against his hair softly; revealing the beauty that is named Na Jaemin. His hair slightly covering his beautiful forehead, his eyelashes so beguilingly long, his nose so adorable like a cat, his cheeks slightly red and full, and lastly his lips, it looked a bit dry but Jeno didn’t care. He would kiss those lips forever if Jaemin would want him to.

This workmates with benefits thing that they have used to be just sex. No one can deny how sexy and beautiful Jaemin is. But past the physical attraction that he has, Jeno also found his intelligence and stubbornness so irresistible and challenging. There’s no one like Jaemin out there, someone who can level with him and his work ethics, someone who keeps his feet on the ground but also challenges him in his own game. Na Jaemin may not be perfect, but he’s the perfect person for him.

Falling in love with Jaemin was as easy as breathing, Jeno thought that he just plainly just hated his presence but the more they knew each other, the more he realizes that he doesn’t really despise him, it was actually the opposite. They say love and hate are two sides of the same coin, this phrase used to mean nothing to him until he just realized that the “hate” he feels for Jaemin, is love. It took a year for him to realize this, but better late than never, right?

“I want this moment to stop.” Jeno whispers and gives the sleeping beauty a kiss on his lips. _Just once, I want to say it, even though I know you’re sleeping right now. I want to tell you_… “…That I have fallen madly, deeply in love with you.”

The moment Jeno pulls his lips away; he is met by Jaemin’s eyes looking at him in disbelief. Realizing what his secretary just heard, he closes in on their lips again making the other unable to respond with his confession.

Jeno flips them from their sides and drowns Jaemin’s words with his lips. He doesn’t want to face his rejection yet… not now. Not when he’s just beginning to feel happy. Realizing that words won’t get his boss’s attention, Jaemin places both hands on his chest and slightly pushes him off.

“Please…” Jeno begs. “Don’t make me stop.” He continues on peppering the younger boy with kisses. “Let me make love to you.”

Jeno pauses to take a look at the beautiful boy under him. Jaemin looks at him in pain, tears in his own eyes. This sight served as cold water for Jeno and immediately removed himself from his secretary.

“Oh my god, Jaemin, I’m so sorry.” Jeno pushes him at the edge of the bed, nearly falling over. “I don’t know what’s gotten into me. I’m so sorry.”

Jaemin wipes away his tears. “You just said you love me.”

“I did.”

“Did you mean it?”

Jeno lowers his head, ashamed of letting another person see his weakness. And yet again… it was Jaemin who brought this weakness out of him. Why did it have to be him? Why can’t this just be sex?

“Jeno…” Jaemin grabs his hand and leans in to touch his somber face. “I’m asking you… did you mean it?”

Jeno sighs, kissing the hand on his cheeks. “I guess there’s no use hiding it now.” He returns next to the boy. “I do… I do mean it. I love you. I realized it for a while now. I can’t stop myself from feeling like this.” He runs his hand against his arm, feeling his skin. “I blame you.”

“Me?” Jaemin looks at him in disbelief. “What did I do?”

“That’s the thing.” Jeno chuckles. “You didn’t have to do anything.” He runs his fingers through his skin, softly. “First, it’s your skin. I saw your silky smooth skin, wearing that polo shirt revealing your long beautiful neck and gorgeous collarbones. Secondly, it’s your brain; it’s so amazing and so unreadable. You’re so full of mystery but I guess it’s part of why I was so seduced by the mere presence of you. Third, it’s your personality; you’re unafraid and unfazed, strong-willed and brave. You’re not scared of sticking up to yourself and you’re passion about your work is so amazing. And lastly, it’s your heart; it’s so pure and so amazing. I just want it all to myself. I want all of you to myself.”

Jaemin smiles. “How presumptuous of you that I would give all of my self to you.” He suddenly moves himself from the bed onto Jeno’s lap. “But I can give you my whole heart, if you want to it.”

Jaemin wraps his arms on Jeno’s neck, grabbing a handful of his hair and running his soft locks through his fingers. The latter’s hand lands on the younger’s ass, squeezing it hard and making him gasp. Without another word, Jaemin eagerly makes their lips touch and giving him access to his tongue as soon as he is asked to; Jeno answers with the same passion that he can taste the other boy. 

“You’re the most delicious thing that I have ever tasted.” Jeno whispers as his lips move from the younger’s lips to his neck. He bites the soft skin and sucks on the same spot until a red mark starts to become visible. He repeats his ravaging all over Jaemin’s neck down to his chest until he’s finally satisfied.

“Now, everyone can know you’re mine.” Jeno cups the boy’s chin and kisses him fully on the lips.

Jaemin pushes the boy carefully back on the bed. “I don’t need everyone to know I’m yours, I just need to know that you’re mine.”

Jaemin slowly enters Jeno’s behind, making the latter moan at the sensation. The younger begins to move inside him, looking straight into Jeno’s eyes. While the older boy starts to stroke his own member, feeling his inside getting filled up while touching him, making him lose control.

“Jaemin, please go faster.” Jeno begs. “Don’t stop.”

“Even if I want to…” Jaemin pants and begins to move faster. “… I can’t stop. You just… feel so good.”

Jeno’s moans of pleasure are swallowed by Jaemin’s mouth, as they both let go from their high.

“Will you be my boyfriend now?” Jeno caresses the younger’s face, looking at him with so adoration.

Jaemin puts a smile of his own. “I thought the answer would be obvious by now.” He suddenly stands up and wears the other boy’s t-shirt. “I’m hungry. We’ve had sex and slept since last night. Get dressed and join me downstairs.”

Jaemin and Jeno spend the few days inside the summer house making love, getting to know each other and making memories with each other. The day came where they had to return to the real world, even if it’s the last thing that they want to do right now.

“Jaemin…” Jeno wraps his arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. “I just want to tell you something.” He urges the boys to turn around and makes him sit on the bed.

Jaemin runs his hand through the boy’s hair. “Jeno, you don’t have to worry about me. I’ll be okay.”

“No. Listen to me.” Jeno sits on the floor and holds his hand, kissing it briefly. “I want you to know that nothing will ever change after we leave this place. I’m still yours.”

“But the people at the office…” Jaemin bites his lips. “What about your dad? I’m worried. I’ve been worrying. Ever since I realized how much I like you, I also realize what this could do to my career, to your reputation, your family.”

Jeno cups his face, squishing his adorable cheeks making his lips turn into a pout. “You don’t have to worry about anything. I will take care of everything Jaemin.”

Jaemin nods, unable to speak since Jeno is still squishing his cheeks. The latter smiles so beautifully at him and kisses him fully on the lips, causing the former’s heart to beat faster than it already is.

“Can I go stay your place till tomorrow?” Jaemin asks.

Jeno looks at him in confusion, but still manages a smile. “Of course.”

The car ride back to the city is a rather solemn one. It didn’t hold the same excitement as it did when they first rode that convertible, now there’s a melancholic feeling in the air. Arriving first at Jaemin’s house, they wordlessly settled his bags and went back on the road heading back at Jeno’s place. Grabbing his bags, the older drops his things and pours himself a drink.

“Do you want some too?” Jeno offers him a glass.

Jaemin shakes his head and stares at him with a blank look in his face. There’s a hint of fear and uncertainty but mostly hidden in that emotionless eyes. He walks towards Jeno, putting the glasses back on the counter and pulls the other’s face so he can join their lips into a wet kiss.

Without breaking, Jaemin pulls Jeno to his room and begins to impatiently undress the boy. At first, Jeno didn’t seem to mind the sloppy movements; he didn’t think much of it. He can’t even think of anything as he begins to get hard. But he begins to notice the younger boy’s body shaking hard.

“Hey Jaemin, are you okay?” Jeno tries to softly push him off.

Jaemin pulls him aggressively again. “I’m fine Jeno. Just please… make love to me now.”

There’s something wrong with the way Jaemin spoke. Jeno didn’t like it and he didn’t want Jaemin this way. 

“Jaemin stop.” Jeno tries to push him again but the boy won’t budge. “Jaemin, what are you doing? Stop it.”

Jaemin couldn’t look at him in the eyes. “Don’t you want me anymore?”

“What are you doing?” Jeno tries to look at the younger boy but fails. “Why are you acting like this is the last time?”

Jeno forces him to look at him by pulling his chin up. As soon as he gazes into boy’s eyes, his heart broke. Jaemin looks so sad and in pain that all thoughts of sex completely disappeared in his mind.

“Jaemin, I love you.” Jeno kisses him on his forehead. “Trust me. I will take care of everything.” 

Jeno sighs and stands up placing his hand at the back of the boy’s back and the other hand behind his knees and carrying the younger boy so he can properly lay him down on his bed. Placing his head on the older’s chest, Jaemin places an arm over his waist, hugging him tight.

“I trust you. It’s me that I don’t trust.” Jaemin confesses.

Jeno kisses the boy’s hair. “Well, I trust you. I trust you to be strong, not just for me but for yourself. We can get through this, as long as we stay together.”

Jaemin raises his head and stares at the boy’s eyes. “I love you Jeno.”

Minutes of silence pass by and Jaemin’s breathing begins to calm down that Jeno thought he has fallen asleep but the former’s hand suddenly moves and slips inside his already unbuttoned pants, massaging his member deliciously. The younger boy raises his head, meeting with his eyes.

“I want you.” Jaemin says, with his husky sexy voice. “Please make love to me.”

Jeno gives in to his emotions and unbuttons Jaemin’s shirt in a slow manner, revealing his white beautiful skin in a seductive manner.

“The marks that I gave are almost gone. Do you mind if I do it again?” Jeno asks, eyeing the boy in a hungry manner. The younger shakes his head, giving him permission to do whatever he wishes to.

Moving on top of the younger boy, Jeno locks his lips with Jaemin, tasting his delicious mouth. Feeling the latter signalling him to remove his pants, Jeno manages to take off both of their pants without breaking their kiss.

“So hard already.” Jaemin smirks, feeling the member on his stomach. 

Jeno moves his lips on the boy’s neck, sucking until he leaves a red mark on his skin. “It’s what you do to me. You turn me on so much.” Not stopping with the boy’s neck, his lips moves towards his broad shoulders down to his amazing chest, biting, sucking and marking the boy as his. “You are the most delicious thing I have ever tasted.”

Jaemin moans with every bite. “Don’t stop Jeno, please.” 

Completely at Jeno’s mercy, Jaemin feels the older’s lips go down further. His breath hitches up when he is engulfed completely, the latter grabs the former’s hair playing with it with his fingers as Jeno’s head bobs up and down.

“Stop playing around.” Jaemin pulls the older’s head, and wraps his arms around his neck. “Make me yours.” He whispers sexily in his ears.

“You’re already mine.” Jeno whispers back, and slowly inserts himself inside the younger. “No one will take you away from me.”

Jaemin embraces the boy tighter, his eyes shut tight. “Please…” he begs as Jeno moves inside him. “Don’t let me go.” 

Jaemin tries to stop himself from crying but his emotions are just too much that a few tears escapes from his eyes. He wraps his legs around Jeno’s waist and pulls him deeper inside himself. Their movements turn from rhythmical to messy, their breaths turn more ragged and their moans getting louder until finally they cry out in pleasure at the same time.

“Are you okay?” Jeno asks as the younger keep his arm around his neck, not wanting to let go. Jaemin just shakes his head, unable to speak. 

Not knowing what to do, Jeno just lets himself stay on top of Jaemin until the latter falls asleep. The former sees the dried up tears in the younger’s eyes. After wiping them, he pulls Jaemin closer and hugs him tight and falls in a deep slumber as well.

The next morning, Jeno wakes up alone in his room. His mood sinks when he sees all of Jaemin’s clothes nowhere to be found. He begrudgingly makes his way to his office, passing by his secretary’s area and sees his things already there.

“Can I help you Mr. Lee?” Jaemin asks him using his professional voice, the one that he uses when they’re in front of clients. “I already prepared a fresh cup of coffee in your office.”

“Are you okay?” Jeno looks confused. “Why did you leave without saying goodbye?”

A smile stretches out of Jaemin’s lips… a fake one. “I doubt this is the time and place to talk about that Mr. Lee, now if you don’t mind, I would like to get back to work. I suggest you do the same because President Lee called and he’ll be here any second.”

As if on cue, the elevator door pings and President Lee comes out looking stoic and unpleased. This immediately puts a lump on Jaemin and Jeno’s throats as he catches sight on both of them, looking more displeased.

“You two. Office. Now.” President Lee says to the both of them.

Jaemin and Jeno looks at each other in fear. Getting his notepad and pen, the former follows President Lee with the latter just right behind them. They see the President sitting on Jeno’s chair looking more and more grim the longer he stares at the two.

“Sit.” The eldest says with a stern voice. His son takes a seat across him and his secretary closes the door biting his lip before putting the composed face he usually has in the office. “I’m giving you a chance to tell me the truth.”

“You know…” Jaemin utters like a whisper.

Jeno’s eyes widen. “You do?” his father looks at him in disappointment. “How?”

“Is that really the important question here?” President Lee asks in disbelief. “What were the two of you thinking? Did you even thought of what would happen before you went behind everybody’s back? Before you went behind MY back?” The two could detect the pain and betrayal hidden behind President Lee’s voice. “How long has this been going on?”

“A few months…” Jeno says quietly.

President Lee’s eyes widen in surprise and sighs. “Was this deliberate? Did you two plan this?”

Jaemin shakes his head. “No. We never planned any of this. We had no idea where it would go. We were fighting non-stop. We didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“Dad, it’s not Jaemin’s fault.” Jeno jumps in. “Please, don’t fire him.”

“You should’ve thought of that before you went and sleep with him!” Donghae slams the table in anger. “What the hell were you guys thinking when you decided to continue whatever you’re doing? Did you plan on keeping this a secret?” Aware that they’re in a public place, President Lee takes a deep breath and looks at the secretary. “You are suspended for the time being until we figure what to do next, I would advise you to go home. Clear your head and prepare yourself for what will happen next.” He then glares at his son. “And you, grab your things, we are going home.”

Jaemin sighs and stands up first, trying his best not to shed a single tear… at least not now, not in the office. He takes one look at the two men, still having a stare off, and it nearly broke him when Jeno looks back at him with so much hope and determination.

“Hey, you taking off early?” Renjun asks as he returns to his desk, seeing the other boy grabbing his things.

Jaemin nods. “Yeah, I don’t feel so good.” He smiles weakly. “You don’t have to worry about covering for me though. I think Mr. Lee is going home early too some family thing I guess.”

“It’s okay.” Renjun looks worried. “I’ll take care of everything that needs to be taken care of here. You go take care of yourself first okay?”

Jaemin chuckles sarcastically. “That’s all I’ve been doing for the past few months.” He gets a curious look from his friend and he just smiles it off. “I’ll see you around.”

Jeno and his father leave the office without any word to any of the staff. The minute the reach the house, a beautiful woman greets him inside their dining room with a welcoming smile on her face; a smile that reaches her eyes just like Jeno’s.

“Hey mom.” Jeno reaches his hands out and wraps it around the beautiful woman. “I missed you.”

Mrs. Lee hums in approval. “I miss you to Jeno. You should come visit more and not just because your dad wants to give you a proper scolding.”

As if on cue, Mr. Lee enters the house he joins his wife and son inside the room and sits on the centre chair at the table.

“Jeno, I want you to tell me everything.” Mr. Lee removes the glasses he has on.

“Donghae darling, how will he talk to you honestly when you already look so disapproving?” Mrs. Lee scolds his husband. 

Jeno clasps his hands together on the table. “It’s my fault Dad. Please don’t punish Jaemin. I shouldn’t have pursued him.”

Mr. Lee sighs. “I nearly had a heart attack when I saw you two making out in your kitchen yesterday.” He pinches the bridge of his nose. “That is how I found out. I was planning to pay you a surprise visit but I ended up being the one who’s surprised.”

“So… you saw us?” Jeno asks, clearly uncomfortable with the fact that his dad saw something he shouldn’t have.

“I left as soon as I opened the door.” Mr. Lee glares at him again. “I know you Jeno. You know how to play the game. And Jaemin is one of the best people that our company has ever employed and I want him to grow in our company and if you’re just playing with him…”

Jeno slams the table, looking offended. “I love Jaemin! I would never play with his feelings. Look dad I know that this looks bad, but in the past few months, did our work ever falter?” He defends. 

Mr. Lee looks at his wife. “Jeno, he can’t be your secretary anymore.”

“Jaemin’s been working harder than ever because he wants to prove to himself and to everyone that he’s more than capable. He also doesn’t need my help to grow he can do that all on his own. All Jaemin did was fall in love to a stupid, undeserving bastard like me. It’s not his fault. Please dad, don’t fire him.” Jeno begs his father.

“I’m not firing him.” Mr. Lee points out. “I’m saying that he can’t work for you anymore.”

Mrs. Lee clasps her son’s hand in between her own. “You have to understand Jeno, it’ll be unethical for him to keep working for you especially with what’s been happening.”

Jeno heads to his room in a solemn mood and takes out his phone.

“Hey…” Jeno tries his best to sound calm. “Are you home?”

“Hi.” Jaemin’s voice cracks, sounding like he was just crying. “Yeah. But I’m just doing stuff.”

Jeno freezes. “Stuff?”

Jaemin takes a deep breath and exhales with a shaky voice. “I gotta go Jeno. Goodbye.”

A tear escapes Jaemin’s eye as he puts down his phone. Renjun watches as his closest friend breaks down for the nth time. He got off work early too and followed him knowing that the younger boy is in need of someone.

“Jaemin, are you sure you want to do this?” Renjun asks.

Jaemin nods, wiping his tears. “I have to. I’ve been so selfish for the past few months. I can’t destroy Jeno’s life just because I love him.”

“By leaving?” Renjun points out. “Are you even gonna tell Mr. Lee that you’re resigning?”

Another batch of tears escapes Jaemin’s eyes. “No. I’ll just leave.”

“Oh Jaemin.” Renjun pulls him into a tight embrace. 

A puffy-eyed Jaemin closes his laptop as soon as he hit send. Typing this resignation letter is one of the hardest things he has ever done in his life. He bids goodbye to Renjun and he goes back to bed, hoping for some peace.

“I’m not gonna go home tonight.” Renjun says as he lies down next to his friend.

“You don’t have to do that. I’m totally fine.” Jaemin tries to sound okay but he is betrayed by his voice breaking.

Renjun pats the boy’s hair and the latter automatically curls up like a baby. “It’s okay to not be okay Jaemin. You just did something so unbelievably self-less and painful.”

“I can’t believe how properly fine with everything I just told you.” Jaemin points out.

Renjun chuckles. “I’ve seen the way you two act around each other. It may seem like you hate each other but the sexual tension around you is impalpable. I didn’t want to say anything because people in the office like gossip.”

“My chest hurts.” Jaemin struggles to say, remembering every memory he has of himself and Jeno. “I feel like my heart is gonna come out of my chest. I don’t want to go.” 

Renjun closes his eyes, stopping himself from tearing up. “You don’t have to go, y’know.” Renjun says. “No one knows but Jeno’s dad and me.”

Jaemin shakes his head. “I don’t want any special treatment. I can’t ask them to do that for me.”

“But Jeno loves you.”

“I know that and that is why I’m the one who’s leaving. I love him too.”

Next morning comes and Jeno wakes up with a heavy heart. The way Jaemin said goodbye to him last night felt wrong and that feeling didn’t go away when he arrives at the office and sees his secretary’s empty desk.

“Black coffee with two teaspoon of sugar.” Renjun places a cup in front of his boss. “I’ll be managing your schedule for the time being.”

“How did you know what coffee I would want today?” Jeno tries to lessen the surprise in his voice.

Renjun’s face saddens. “Jaemin told me.” He notices the way the boy in front of him saddens too. “I’ll excuse myself now.”

The minute that Renjun sits back on his desk, Mr. Lee steps out of the elevator with a worried look on his face.

“Mr. Huang, do you know anything about this?” Mr. Lee places a copy of Jaemin’s resignation letter on his desk.

Renjun nods with sad look on his face. “He didn’t want to cause any more trouble for you and your son.”

“Who’s causing trouble for me?” Jeno steps out of his office with his things, ready for his meeting. Renjun and Mr. Lee look uncomfortable. “Well? Why aren’t you both answering me?”

“Son…” Mr. Lee gives the letter to his son. “I’m so sorry.”

Jeno takes one look at the piece of paper, with widened eyes he leaves in a hurry and drives off to where he wants to go to the most.

“Jaemin?” Jeno pounds on the door. “Jaemin! Open up!”

He hears slow footsteps coming downstairs and a deep sigh before the door opens. “Jeno, what are you doing here?” Jaemin looks at him, exposing the dark bags under his eyes.

“Did you resign?” Jeno pushes the door open and barging in. In turn; he gets a nod as an answer. “Why? I told you, I would take care of this. Don’t you trust me?”

“You shouldn’t be here Jeno.” Jaemin points out. “You have a bunch of meetings today right? I emailed everything to Renjun. He’s gonna take over until HR finds a replacement.”

Jeno bangs on the wall beside him, making the other flinch. “I don’t want a replacement! I want you!”

“Stop making a scene. The neighbours will hear you.”

“Fuck your neighbours!” Jeno shouts. “I thought we agreed to do this together! I thought…”

Jaemin keeps a blank expression on his face. “_You_ agreed to this. I didn’t. _You_ decided this and I just made a plan of my own.”

“You kept me out of your plan.” Jeno grits his teeth in anger.

Jaemin chuckles. “My career is very important to me. I couldn’t let some pathetic feelings I have for you get in the way of my goals.”

“Pathetic feelings?” Jeno repeats with a pained expression. “Your feelings for me aren’t pathetic just as my feelings for you aren’t! I love you!”

“Jeno, are you hearing yourself right now?” Jaemin asks him in disbelief. “My career is in shambles because of you! I worked… so hard to build myself in the industry that I love and now it’s in jeopardy because I let you fuck me.”

Jeno’s eyes widen. “Because of me?” he scoffs, clearly offended by the words that came out of the boy’s mouth. “For what I remember, I didn’t force you into doing this! You were pretty much willing to throw yourself at me.” Jaemin gasps as he feels the pang in his chest, digesting the boy’s words and Jeno realizes it as soon as the words left his lips. “Jaemin, I’m so sorry.”

“You’re right. I was very much willing and now I am very much willing to make it right.” Jaemin walks to the door and opens them. “You should leave.”

Taking a step closer to the younger boy, Jeno begs. “Jaemin please. Don’t do this. I love you.”

“Goodbye Mr. Lee.” Jaemin says coldly, unable to meet him in the eyes.

With no choice but to heed the boy’s orders, Jeno takes one last look at Jaemin but the door is already slammed to a close. Jaemin wishes that Jeno was able to see through his act but he seems to be too good at his job that he sold his nonchalance at his own partner. And because of this, he doesn’t see the way the latter slowly collapses on the ground and the tears finally flow out from his eyes, muffling his cries of his pain with his hand. He could feel his heart break over and over again. As soon as he hears the car leave, Jaemin lets out the cry that he has been holding back. Every emotionless word that he uttered earlier came back with a vengeance.

A few days pass by and Jaemin finally builds up the courage to get the rest of his things at Lee Advertisement Inc. He decides to visit his old office late at night just to be sure that no one is still working, especially not his old boss.

With a heavy heart, Jaemin places his things inside a white record storage box. To his surprise, he’s able to hold himself together as he fills the cardboard without shedding a tear. When he finished cleaning up old desk, he takes a cautious look at his old boss’s office and granted himself one last chance to reminisce before he finally say goodbye.

Jaemin carefully opens the door and flicking the lights on. Everything is the same as he remembers it. Jeno’s laptop still open nearly losing battery power and a lot of paper scattered around the table; a pile of proposals and designs exposed in the office. Arranging the papers like he used to, a smile shows up in his face as memories flies in his head; their nonsense arguments, playful banters, stolen kisses around the office and lying down late at night in each other’s arms, all this occupies his head and his heart that all of his pent-up emotions bursting out like a dam.

“I don’t want to go.” Jaemin stands behind his old boss’s desk, tears streaming down his soft cheeks. “I don’t want go Jeno-ah. Please don’t let me go.”

The boy suddenly hears the door of the office open. “Jaemin…”

Jaemin gasps as he sees a man inside. “President Lee…” he closes Jeno’s laptop and plugs its charging port. “I’m so sorry for barging in. I’ll take my leave now.”

“Wait…” President Lee takes one step and then approaches his son’s chair, taking his seat. “I’ve wanted to talk to you.”

“Me?” Jaemin takes a nervous gulp. “You don’t have to worry about me President Lee. As you can see I will bring no more trouble to you, the company and… to your son.”

President Lee smiles at the mention of his son. “Actually, I want to talk to you about him.” The boy stares at him in curiosity. “Please have a seat.”

Jaemin takes a seat on his usual spot. “Is Jeno…? Is Mr. Lee okay?”

“He’s fine. He just misses you.” The boy gives President Lee a shocked face. “Why do you look so surprised?” Jaemin doesn’t answer and just bites his lips. “Jaemin, my son has always been alone. Even at such a young age, growing up has never been easy for him. But when he met you, he changed. Whether he admits it or not, you have helped him express himself more.”

Jaemin smiles softly with Jeno in his mind. “He taught me things too. Without his guidance, I wouldn’t have grown to the man I am today. Jeno… Mr. Lee is a good man. I know that.” He chuckles. “A stubborn one, but a good man nonetheless. His heart is so beautiful that it made mine yearn for him.” A tear escapes his eye and quickly wipes it as soon as he realizes what he just said. “I… I’m sorry President Lee. I was out of line.”

Jaemin stands up with his head hanging low but a hand suddenly grabs him, stopping him right before opening the door.

“Jaemin… I am so glad to know that you return the feelings that my son have for you.” The boy turns around with widened eyes yet again as he meets President Lee’s smiling eyes. “He loves you too… so much. Please don’t give up. It will be hard, that is certain. But you won’t be alone.” He chuckles. “I know you enjoy showing people what you’re capable of. Plus, I may be saying this for the both of us but…” he hands Jaemin an envelope. “We would hate to see you go.”

With that, President Lee heads out the room first, leaving Jaemin to check what was inside. The latter sees a note on the cover saying, “_The offer still stands”._ Jaemin opens the document and immediately recognizes it as the contract for his promotion.

The next day, Jeno gets in the office pretty late in the afternoon. He didn’t have a wink of sleep last night thinking of ways to take Jaemin back to no luck. He knows that he turned him away, but it would take more than just a bunch of lies to make him run. He’s been planning on how to get him back but how could he when he’s being pushed out.

“Mr. Huang, where’re Jaemin’s things?” Jeno pauses as he sees his desk completely empty, panic slowly creeping up his body. The boy looks at him unsure of what to do. “Well? Do I have to repeat myself?”

Renjun jumps as the CEO’s boss begins to get louder. “Jaemin came back last night to get the rest of his things.”

“Where is he?” a moment of silence passes. “Where is he?!”

“He’s scheduled for a job interview this morning. I don’t know how long it would take but if he’s not there, he’ll be going straight home after it.” Renjun confesses.

Jeno looks at his office, slightly opened. He’s sure how much of a mess everything was yesterday and seeing how tidied things are, he immediately finds out who did it. Not even putting down his things, Jeno runs out of the building to the address that Renjun told him.

“Did a Na Jaemin come in this morning?” Jeno asks the receptionist.

“Mr. Na has already finished his interview.” The woman answers, scanning through her log for the day.

Jeno walks out even before the woman even finished talking and drives as fast as he can back to Jaemin’s house. He enters without knocking and as soon as he sees the latter, he grabs him by shoulder with betrayal in his eyes.

“Why did you decide so quickly?” Jeno asks him. “Why are you such in a rush to leave me, huh? Jaemin tell me please what I did wrong? I was planning on how I can make you come back to me. But you were just so eager to push me out of your life.”

Jaemin holds the boy by the arm. “Jeno, I can’t possibly work for you anymore. Don’t worry; I’ll train my replacement well.”

“I don’t care about a fucking replacement Jaemin. I want you!” Jeno says in a panic. “I don’t care who my next secretary is. Just please, stay with me.” He pulls the boy in a tight hug. “I don’t want you to go. Please, stay with me.”

Jaemin lets out a few tears, before pulling himself off of the boy. “Jeno, even your father told you this, didn’t he?” he smiles, wiping the other’s tears that fall his cheeks. “What would the others say? What would they think? Can you protect me from all of that?”

“I can’t.” Jeno answers honestly. “I can’t control what people may say or think. But I do know one thing… that I will be with you. We will face this together.”

Jaemin’s phone starts to ring and irritation Jeno’ is the one who picks it up and sees a message from Renjun.

_“Mr. Lee’s on his way. Just like you asked me to, I didn’t tell him that you changed your mind about transferring to another company.”_

Jeno gasps as he finishes reading the message and looks at Jaemin in surprise. The latter has a sweet smile on his face and picks up a familiar-looking envelope from the counter and the former immediately knows what’s inside.

“You…”

“I talked to your father last night while I was packing up the rest of my things.” Jaemin informs him. “I can’t work for you anymore, at least not as your secretary. But at least…” he caresses the boy’s cheeks. “… I can still work beside you. This time, I don’t have to pretend. This time I can tell the world… how much I love you.”

Jeno swoops in for a kiss and pulls the boy in a tight embrace, all of the emotions coming back to him; the relief to have him back, the need for him to stay, the lust for the touch of his skin and for the love to be shared. Before he realizes it, he manages to carry Jaemin in his bedroom; both already half-naked when they reached the bed.

“What, no foreplay?” Jaemin pants as the other boy is already removing both of their pants and boxers in one push.

Jeno groans as he ravages the younger one’s neck. “Not this time baby. You’ve made me believe that you were gone out of my life. You’re gonna get punished for that.”

Jaemin shouts in pain and pleasure as the other boy enter him without any warning. “If I can have you like these for the rest of my life, I would love to get punished.”

“You’re a naughty baby, aren’t you?” Jeno growls as he repeatedly rams his dick inside the boy’s ass.

“Yes.” Jaemin smirks as he pulls him so they would switch positions and begins to move his hips the way the older boy loves it. “I’m YOUR naughty baby.”

Jeno pulls him by the hair, their lips almost touching. “Damn right you are.” He closes the distance between them, swallowing every delicious sound the other makes until they both find their release making a mess of Jaemin’s bed just like they used to.

While basking under the moonlight and lying down on the bed, naked with only a piece of blanket covering their lower half, Jeno has been kissing Jaemin’s skin after missing it all this time until he was interrupted by his phone ringing. The younger picks it up and laughs when he says the message.

“Who was it?” Jeno asks, as he returns to the boy’s side, placing an arm under his neck.

Jaemin gives him his phone. “Your dad.”

_“I know how much you miss him but please make sure that our new Creative Director comes on his first day.”_

Jeno laughs as well as he reads the message. “I’m not gonna make promises I can’t keep.” He returns his phone back the desk and gets on top of the younger for another round. “But I know you can manage.” He says with a playfully dangerous smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for giving time to read a story that I have been working on for the longest time. I would also like to thank my friends Deni and sien for giving me their opinions and advise on my writing, and to Maria who has been giving me her support ever since i started writing again. I do hope that you like it. I would love to hear your thoughts about this. Thank you again :D
> 
> cc and twitter: cheerfultopaz


End file.
